


I found my muse

by TFALokiwriter



Series: Crossfire ending trilogy [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caskett, F/M, Feels, Gen, Heartbreak, Loss, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Alternate Universe take on the ending of Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I found my muse

"Since Mason had a incinerator underground why didn't he--" Castle stopped dead in his sentence and then Beckett heard a thud.

"Castle?" Beckett said, hearing a different man's voice from the kitchen.

It was Caleb.

But wasn't he dead?

Beckett took her gun out coming from the bedroom.

"Castle!" Beckett shot at Caleb.

Caleb shot back once then Becket fired two more times.

Caleb's eyes stared at back at Beckett lowering his hand and his knees buckled. sliding him down against the wall.  He stared at Beckett as she approached him feeling adrenaline running through her veins. She lowered her gun then collapsed to the floor feeling agony and pain from everywhere. She could not exactly pin-point it but it felt like it could be coming from her stomach. Castle started to crawl his way over toward her. Beckett did the same until they were side by side in the middle of the apartment across from the kitchen on the barren wooden floor. Beckett turned over on her backside. Castle took Beckett's hand.

Their lives flashed before their eyes and time just became irrelevant.

Their breathing was slowing down as they were surrounded by their own pool of blood.

Bleeding to death, together.

A tear came down Beckett's cheek.

Martha, Alexis, Haley, Vikram, and the crew at the precinct.

Her father.

Castle imagined what their future could have been like. Two sons and one dotting beautiful daughter. The time traveler could have been right. But he wasn't. After all the things that had turned out correct their deaths was not mentioned. Perhaps Doyle came from a Alternate Universe that is similar to his own or this was a fluke in time. Someone made a mistake. And that costed their lives. He was with the love of his life. "A tragic but epic love story" as what Mr Flynn called it.

Somehow, Beckett was above her body.

 _"Well,"_ Beckett said. _"I guess this is it."_

 _"Well, it doesn't have to be,"_ Beckett looked over to see Castle. He looked young as they had first met eight years ago. _"We could--uh-- go to dinner, debrief each other."_

 _"Why Castle?"_ Beckett asked, approaching Castle. _"So I can be one of your conquests?"_

 _"Or I can be one of yours."_ Beckett was in Castle's arms.

 _"It's nice to meet you, Castle."_ Beckett said.

 _"It's too bad,"_ Castle said. _"We would have been great."_

Beckett looked up toward Castle with a smile on her face.

 _"You have no idea."_ Beckett said.

The two engaged into a kiss and Castle was the first to break it.

 _"Every writer needs inspiration,"_ Castle said, looking into her eyes. _"And I found mine."_

 _"Always."_ Beckett said.

 _"Always."_ Castle said.

Their foreheads touched and they were happy with each other.

* * *

Most bars wouldn't be open until 8:00 AM but Esposito knew a bar that opened earlier. Vikram, Lanie, Ryan, and himself were at a bar. It was a celebration for taking out LokSat once and for all. The one plaguing their captain for nine months including one of their own good friends. Vikram was relaxed and happy that his life was returning to normal. As close as it could get.

"To Beckett and Castle," Ryan said, holding a glass up. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them."

"To Caskett." The group said at once, clinking their drinks  together.

The group took a long drink then put their glasses on the table.

"You know it makes more sense why Castle was trying to win Beckett all over again." Ryan said.

Esposito shook his head with a laugh looking away.

Esposito froze.

"Espi, what is it?" Lanie asked, looking in the direction he was looking in.

Ryan looked over in the direction that Esposito was looking in.

"Beckett." Ryan said.

Ryan and Esposito saw their two friends at a table together talking. Beckett's hair was shorter and up in a pony tail. There was a certain glow about them. Castle was waving his left hand hand talking about a certain something while Beckett was drinking from a glass cup hiding the sneakiest of all smiles. The temperature in the room was cold. The color on Ryan's face turned white. Castle looked over in their direction then waved at the two men. Beckett and Castle were supposed to be at home getting some shut eye from the hectic night they had. Beckett took Castle's hand looking over in the direction of the two sharing a final smile.

"Ryan." Esposito said.

"Let's go." Ryan said.

Lanie was bewildered as the two men darted to the door leaving their drinks behind. Vikram looked over to see the glimpse Beckett at the table. Castle turned his head away in the direction of Beckett. The couple started to fade away before his eyes. His skin turned white upon recognizing her. No,no, no. He ran after the two men. Lanie paid for the drinks then fled after the two men. She managed to get into the car before it sped off or before she could have been left behind. Ryan was calling paramedics.

"What is going on?" Lanie asked.

"There are two people injured in Richard Castle's apartment,"  Ryan said. "This is Detective Kevin Ryan on the way to the crime scene."

Esposito's hands were trembling.

"What?" Lanie asked.

"Faster!" Ryan shouted.

Esposito went past the speed limit going past a red light. Lanie held onto her seatbelt keeping  herself back. Ryan made the call for back up afterwards. Esposito's hands were squeezing the wheel. Were they insane? Something was not right. She looked over to see the frozen Vikram tearing up in his seat. There was a horrified look on his face. They knew something and she did not. Lanie did not like that. Esposito came to a stop alongside the curb of the sidewalk. The paramedics parked in the right parking zone. Ryan darted through the doors of the building heading in the direction of the elevator. Lanie now had a sickening feeling that her friend was in deep trouble. She followed after them into the elevator. The doors closed.

Ryan was leaning against the wall, sweating, pinching the bridge of his nose panting.

"Can one of you tell me what the hell is going on?" Lanie asked.

There was dead silence hanging in the air.

"We saw their ghosts." Esposito said.

"Their apparitions." Ryan said, looking over in the direction of Lanie with teary eyes.

Lanie shook her head in disbelief.

"No," Lanie said. "You can't just base your theory they are dead over figments of the imagination! They can't be! I would know!"

"Lanie, they could be dying for all we know right now and we just had a forewarning apparition," Esposito said. "So they might not be dead after all."

Lanie relaxed feeling her heartbeat race.

"If this turns out to be true, then we are all going to the hospital or to the bar depending if they were even attacked at all." Lanie said.

**Ding!**

The doors opened before the group.

"Let's go." Esposito said, taking out his gun then lowered it to his side. 

"Wait in the hall until we get back." Ryan said.

"I will." Vikram said.

Esposito headed his way down the hallway with Ryan behind him. The two came out of the turbo lift then watched them go to the door. Esposito kicked down the door with a loud bang. Lanie flinched. **Ding!** The doors opened from across. Lanie looked over her shoulder to see her two friends in front of the elevator hand in hand. Lanie's world became mute. Beckett waved at Lanie. She was glowing and young. Lanie's heart felt like it had been fired at by a array of glass bullets. There was a angelic quality about Beckett and Castle. Beckett slowly nodded her head with a sad look in her eyes. Vikram was looking down the hall that the two men had gone feeling numb. Beckett turned her head away from Lanie then toward the door. The couple went into the elevator and the doors closed. Lanie turned away with wide eyes then ran down the hall. She came to the busted down door. Ryan was standing over the body of Castle and Esposito over Beckett who were holding hands with eyes open staring at the ceiling.

Esposito  came over to Lanie and prevented her from approaching as she was in the mist of tears and screaming.

Vikram stood alongside the door, trembling, and turned away disgusted and hurt.

Ryan came over to the barely breathing Caleb and reported that they had a live one.

"We have two people down, I repeat, two people down and one perp still alive!" Ryan said as he could hear the sobbing/screaming from Lanie.

Caleb was going to pay dearly for killing Castle and Beckett.

By facing the justice system.

Caleb should die and stay dead.

"NNNNOOOOO! NO NO NO NO NO!" Lanie screamed in-between her tears, smacking her fist on Esposito's chest until she stopped and cried into his chest.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I took the dialogue in the end scene and ran with the idea that they died.


End file.
